Bed Knobs and Broomsticks
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Harry spends yet another summer with the Weasleys. This summer is differant though, this summer, Harry is sharing a bed with his true fan, Ginny.
1. The Burrow

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
  
  
  
Summary- A humor thing. Harry spends the summer with the Weasley's. With a huge crowd, Mrs. Weasley sticks Harry and Ginny in sleeping arrangements that find them, together. Harmless as it may seem at first, summer vacation is a long time. A lot of emotions can change in three months.  
  
Authors Note- I know that a lot of things in this story are not likely to happen, but it's just a story. The chances of Ginny and Harry sharing a bed are slim to none, and I know that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Burrow  
  
  
  
" Harry, Hermione!" there was no doubt of Molly Weasley's joy. Especially in the summer, her children were home, and her house was always full of guests that she insisted on coming.  
  
Her excitement grew when Harry stepped out of the fireplace, a little dusty from the floo powder. Though she adored all of her children's friends, she taken a special liking to Harry. Over the years, Molly felt as though she had become like another mother to him.  
  
Molly threw her arms around him the first chance she had, strangling him of any oxygen. When she finally released him and moved onto Hermione, Harry made his way around the kitchen.  
  
First there was Bill and Charlie, the oldest of the Weasley children whom already graduated from Hogwarts and left home. They both had warm handshakes for a welcome. Fleur detached herself from Bill's arm to hug him. The two had met years before at school when competing against each other in the Triwizard Tournament. It was the day of the third and final task when she first laid eyes on Bill Weasley, and it's been clear skies for them since (two weeks earlier, Ron sent an owl to Harry and mentioned Fleur was showing signs of being pregnant).  
  
All of the Weasley's had their bright personalities, Percy may be that exception. Aside from being a prefect, Head Boy, and a dedicated hardcore worked on the Ministry of Magic, he was obsessed with Harry. Not Harry for the person he was, but the legend he was, always poking at him like some sort of science experiment. Harry quickly shook hands with him and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.  
  
Fred and George, the Weasley twins, were far from ever being a bore. With their spunky attitudes and endless chain of jokes, they defiantly added spice to summer visits.  
  
Harry would be spending the next eleven months with Ron, and they never had a formal or any kind of greeting for that matter.  
  
There was only one person left, Ginny. Being the youngest of seven children, and the only daughter, made her shy. A combination of puppy love and rescue (when Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets her first year at Hogwarts) made her attracted yet scared of him. Hermione and Ron told him several times that she liked him ' more than a friend', but he ignored that.  
  
" Hi Ginny" he smiled.  
  
She felt like a little girl whenever being around him, she being eighteen months, two weeks, and six days younger (yes, she's had it figured out for awhile). But if he even looked at her, it made her day. " Hi Harry" she smirked.  
  
When he turned away, Ginny rolled her eyes, disgusted with herself for responding in an immature fashion. Ron saw, she just shrugged.  
  
Molly interrupted the commotion with a sharp whistle, standing on a wicker chair, a sheet of parchment in hand. " I spent sometime this morning figuring out where you all will sleep, and may I say it wasn't easy" she cleared her throat, all eyes were upon her. " Fleur, Hermione, and Penelope will be in Ron's room, William Weasley don't you dare object to me!" Bill jumped back. " Charlie, Percy, and Bill will be in the other boy's room. Fred and George will be in their own room with Ron. Now, that should be everyone".  
  
Ron was the first to point out that Harry and Ginny were not on that list. " Um, mum" he pointed to them.  
  
Molly looked surprised, " I'll be, now how could I forget those two" she checked her sheet again.  
  
" I don't know mum" Ron replied, " you've been counting down the seconds to Harry's arrival, and Ginny lives here".  
  
She ignored him, " ah, yes, we could but Ginny with the girls and Harry...".  
  
" Come on Molly" Arthur spoke up from in front of the fireplace, " there's barely enough room for who's in there now. The heat this summer is suppose to be torture, they'll die".  
  
Molly looked behind her into the living room. " Luckily I was prepared for this" she stared at Harry and Ginny, " well, almost this. I found this Muggle camping shop in London last year. Got me a mattress you fill with your own air and something called sleeping bags, though they weren't what I expected. Anyways, how would you two mind sleeping down here, expect it'll be much cooler".  
  
Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Penelope, Percy, Fred, Ron, George, and even Arthur had expressions that Molly had gone off her mind with such a suggestion.  
  
" I don't mind" Ginny said, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
" Course you don't" George muttered.  
  
They all looked at Harry, it was up to him. He hated being such a sore thumb, especially as a guest. It slipped.  
  
" Sure". 


	2. Rainstorms and Sleeping Bags

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Chapter- Rainstorms and Sleeping Bags  
Arthur moved aside the coffee table in the living room, retrieved the deflated mattress from the closet and sat all through dinner blowing it up. By the time everyone else was ready to go upstairs to bed, it was set up in front of the fireplace.  
  
" Ginny kicks in her sleep" Ron said to Harry at the bottom of the staircase, " feel free to kick her back, or whatever comes naturally".  
  
Hermione smacked him upside the head, " shut up" she grunted while descending up the steps, " good night Harry".  
  
" Night" the only others on the ground floor were Molly and Ginny. Harry headed back to the other room only when the footsteps above him quiet down.  
  
Ginny was already laying on her back when he came in. Molly placed two sleeping bags at the end of the mattress. It wasn't too small for them, maybe another petite person could fit in there.  
  
" If either of you get chilly, reach down and grab one of these" Molly said, " if you need anything, just holler". Harry laid down on the far end away from Ginny, but if he went to far, he'd most likely fall off. " Goodnight dears" she gently kissed each of their foreheads and departed to her bedroom.  
  
There was complete silence after Molly's footsteps faded, awkward as it was. Crickets were talking out, a light breeze ran down the chimney and over the mattress, causing a few floorboards to creak.  
  
" Night Ginny" he had to say something before he went insane.  
  
" Night Harry" she whispered, already being half asleep.  
  
Harry let himself relax as exhaustion overcame him. Peacefully, he drifted off into a slumber. Only to be awaken less than hours later.  
  
A mixture of water and rain came rushing out of the fireplace, blowing towards them. The spiral of winds around the Burrow sounded like thousands of screaming ghosts. Harry awake with a startle, remembering where he was when lightening occasionally dimly lit the room. Loud crashes of thunder that followed placed his reflexes on end.  
  
Like fighting a tornado, Harry struggled to find the sleeping bags for himself and an exposed Ginny who seemed to still be sleeping. There was only one there, the other must have blown away, and it was too dark to go looking.  
  
He pulled the zipper down and around turning it into a large blanket This time, he laid down closer to her and pulled the blanket over their heads. When the fabric touched her bare arm, Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry clamped a hand over her mouth before she woke anyone else. " It's okay, I just go this so we wouldn't get wet".  
  
Ginny took several deep breaths, " oh, that's very kind of you. Wow, if it's bad here, I feel bad for Ron, all the way up there, it must be like a lake".  
  
Harry laughed, " maybe, but with the way he sleeps, I doubt he'd notice".  
  
She giggled under their cover. Another crash of thunder and she nearly fell to the floor. Not like it was a long way down, but Harry still grabbed her arm. " You're not scared, are you?'.  
  
Ginny grinned, he probably couldn't see it very well, but it made her feel a bit better. " Not all, just very loud. Usually I can sleep through them".  
  
" There's nothing the be afraid of".  
  
" I know" it was obvious that she was edgy. Crash, and she yelped.  
  
Harry adjusted the sleeping bag over them, " well, try to take your mind off it. Think of something else besides the storm".  
  
Ginny did take his advice, waiting patiently and nervously for the right moment (she had been waiting a long time). She placed her hand on the mattress, it slid down a bit as she inched closer to Harry. Feeling the heat radiating from his body, Ginny closed her eyes, placing her lips atop of his. He must have had some kind of idea that it was coming, because he wasn't too shocked when she did that. Nor when she let her tongue slip through his closed lips, the tip touching his teeth.  
  
Harry did the same, slipping his tongue into Ginny's mouth ever so lightly to meet hers part way. The bridge of his glasses bumped her nose when she placed her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
The two were involved in a tongue tying war from somewhere between several minutes and an eternity. Neither knew what the other was thinking, let alone themselves.  
  
Suddenly, " wait!" Ginny quickly slid back in the other direction. Both were breathing slightly more heavy. She stared at him for a minute or so, " that was a bad idea, I'm sorry".  
  
Harry nodded, " I'm sorry too".  
  
Ginny turned over, facing away from him but still under the blanket. " Good night Harry" she said again.  
  
" Good night" he turned over just the same.  
  
Lucky for the storm, Harry couldn't hear her soft cries from next to him. 


	3. When History Repeats Itself

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Authors Note- Your right, Ginny 1946, I did forget Percy's room. It was originally written, but then I thought that if I mentioned it, there'd be enough room and then this wouldn't be happening.  
Chapter Three- When History Repeats Itself  
Throughout the remainder of the night, Harry slept through a dreamless slumber at ease. By the time he was awoken early the next morning, he couldn't remember the kiss. Right away that is.  
  
Ron was shaking him. It was still raining out, miserable days were rare at the Burrow.  
  
" Ginny!" he yelled, sitting up.  
  
" Other side" Ron hissed.  
  
Harry gazed around the room, suddenly remembering exactly where he was. And, what happened the night before. He hit the mattress again, " what a weird night" he muttered.  
  
Ron studied the sleeping arrangement and was aghast, " did you two share that thing?" he referred the sleeping bag turned blanket.  
  
He looked down, " the rain was coming down the chimney and I couldn't find the other one".  
  
" That's when you let her get wet, it's not worth it I tell you" Ron smirked, only saying such things as an older brother.  
  
Harry's expression turned slightly serious, " she was scared".  
  
Ron let out a small laugh, " I've got news for you, it's probably her excuse to, uh, well, you know what happened".  
  
" The ki- oh, oh, you're right, well I-I, we should get some breakfast, shouldn't we?".  
  
Ron glared at him for such an insane sounding comment, especially from Harry Potter. " Maybe you're over tired, go back to sleep".  
  
For a moment, it sounded like a good idea. Harry began to lay down, then caught sight of Ginny, still sleeping. Ron was halfway to the kitchen, the aroma of his mum's pancakes hypnotizing, Harry raced ahead of them.  
  
" I'm not tired" he grinned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, " if you say so".  
  
The boys were the only ones awake when Molly began serving breakfast. They at the end of the table as she placed two full plates in front of them.  
  
" How did you kiss Harry?" Molly asked.  
  
Harry dropped his fork back into the plate, " what?" he sounded like a shrieking mouse.  
  
" How did you sleep dear?" she asked again. A mistake, he only misheard, his mind playing games, that was all.  
  
" Oh" Harry tried to calm his nerves, " fine, thanks".  
  
" He and Ginny had bit of a rough night" Ron said, a sly grin that he only let Harry see, " with such a raging storm" he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
Like she was waiting for a cue, Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She saw Harry, who was avoiding her, and stopped.  
  
" Morning dear" Molly greeted, " would you like some tongue?".  
  
She too had her mind games going on, " what?" stopping dead in her tracks by the table.  
  
Molly looked up, " would you like some juice?".  
  
" Oh" Ginny sighed with relief, " uh, no thanks" he sat down across from Harry, never looking.  
  
" My, that must have been some storm, you two can barely hear a thing".  
  
" Some storm" Ron muttered, though his companions at the table were thinking about the same thing.  
  
Molly added six extra sausage links to Harry's plate. " You boys will need your strength for London today"  
  
" London?" Ginny, Ron, and Harry exclaimed together.  
  
Molly placed the frying pan back on the stove. " Fudge owled, darn bird woke us with a start, but the poor thing hardly made it through the storm. Anywho, there's a Muggle shop in London that's apparently filled with enchanted artifacts. Arthur's going to need you boys big time, especially Harry and Hermione, someone to distract the Muggles without confusing them".  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up, " can I go?".  
  
" Bit too dangerous for you dear. The rest of us girls are going to stay here and degnome the garden, suspect some of them tried to sneak their way back in last night.  
  
She stared at Ron, her jaw hanging horrified. He snorted, and continued when she looked across at Harry. For the first time that day, their eyes met for more than half a second. Complete contact until the world around them became a colleague of colors. Not a single blink, not a single breath. The very edge of Ginny's toe glided along Harry's shin. A mere of an inch, he yelped and fell off the chair.  
  
" Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, keep that damn rat in your room!".  
Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill returned to the Burrow long after dusk, walking through the front door in that order. The twins each had an end of Harry's body, carrying him indoors. Ginny, who had been sitting on the couch for hours in deep thought gaped when she saw him. Molly rushed over.  
  
" Goodness, what happened?!" she squealed.  
  
" You shouldn't have seen it mum!" George beamed, waling towards the mattress holding Harry's legs, " it was bloody awesome".  
  
The two gently set a half conscious Harry on his back, " three rows of shelves" Fred finished, " fell right on top of him. Took Ron nearly an hour to dig him out".  
  
Molly glared coldly at her husband. " The raid got a little out of hand, Not to worry, I gave him a potion for the pain, might make him a bit woozy though".  
  
Ginny stared at Harry laying below her, he turned his head. Maybe he was smiling, whatever it was, she couldn't tell. That was happening a lot lately.  
Ginny was under strict orders to scream during the night if Harry's potion wore off. Not long after everyone else went to bed, it did, but he was so quiet. Ron had given them a rather large bedheet from his room to avoid another incident like the night before. She burled herself into a ball, trying to stay away.  
  
Every breath Harry took was more painful than his scar when the Dark Lord was around. He was wide awake on his stomach, thinking Ginny was asleep, therefore tried to keep his pain silent.  
  
" Do you want me to get my dad for more potion?" she whispered, indicating that he was wrong.  
  
" No thanks, it only lasted for a few minutes anyways".  
  
Ginny sat up, retrieving her wand from next to the mattress. " Luminous" a roaring fire shot up in the fireplace. " You can't suffer through the whole night.  
  
" It's really not that bad" he insisted.  
  
Without him noticing, she straddled his waist, using her knees to keep her weight from pressing into him. Placing her hands over his black and blue skin after pushing away his shirt.  
  
" Ouch" he said casually.  
  
" Sorry, just give it a second".  
  
She continued, gently pressing her fingers into his sore muscles. As painful as it was, the motions eased the full tension, Ginny could feel the deep breaths and moans from beneath her.  
  
" How's it feeling?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry tried to speak, through the wonderful feeling and shallow breathing, " really good" he gasped.  
  
She smiled to herself, then leaned downward to massage his neck and shoulders. He twitched when feeling her hair strands brush over his skin. Laying flat against his back, chin resting on his shoulder. Ginny's hands slid around Harry's body to his stomach, he trailed her fingers on the outline of his torso.  
  
Like she triggered something in his body. Harry turned his head so their lips were touching, nothing more. He took the opportunity to make the next move, proceeding to make the kiss deeper. It was no longer only Ginny who caused it, now he was just as guilty. She tightened her arms around him to better the awkward position they were already in, physically that is. He could tell that she was trying to move him, and he was willing to go.  
  
" Virginia Weasley!" a voice boomed.  
  
Ginny shot upwards and gasped loudly. Percy was standing in the staircase, seeing his sister and brothers best friend in such a way when they were alone. But that's not what he was there to complain about, not to be surprised, but he didn't even notice that.  
  
" You should know the danger of having cloth so close to the fire! You could burn down this entire house!".  
  
They both sighed with relief and annoyance. " Sorry Percy" she muttered, sliding off Harry, waving away the fire with her wand.  
  
Harry couldn't help laughing hysterically into the pillow.  
Authors Note- I want to know how far you guys think this should go. Please, please, please leave your ideas/comments in a review, or email me at morgsyncer@yahoo.com, or my AIM screen name is TinyMoe361. 


	4. Nine Hundred Raids

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
  
Authors Note- This is a response PheonixFire's review, because she found some things in here that I didn't even know about. There's a hint in this chapter, and will be more in later, about how Hermione feels, I wasn't going to leave that out. Second, I meant wind and water, I wrote that chapter at 3 in the morning when my brain wasn't functioning (not like it ever is). Ron was sleeping in Fred and George's room, you know what, I don't even know why I added that, but awesome job spotting that one! As for the kiss, Ginny broke it off rather fast, or maybe I'm just confused with what you meant. I purposely made the raid short, I don't know why, there just wasn't too much to do with it. It wasn't important too much in the story, except for this chapter and the fact that Harry had to get hurt. With that, I am finished, and onto the story.  
  
P.S- Just a warning now, there is light swearing in this chapter.  
Chapter Four- Nine Hundred Raids  
Percy must have found something else to complain about between the living room and bed, because he forgot about what he saw, not like he cared in the first place. When Ginny and Harry were the remainders asleep the next morning, nothing was suspected. Though Fleur snuck away, pulling Harry's arm off Ginny's waist and dragging them apart, actions made when the two were asleep.  
  
Ron threw himself over the back of the couch, eager to talk to his best friend. " Harry" he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" That feels good Ginny" he grumbled.  
  
Like Hermione with Draco, Ron slapped him across the cheek. " Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you?".  
  
Harry opened his eyes, " oh, hi Ron".  
  
" Don't you ' hi Ron' me! I want to know what's going on with you two!".  
  
His harsh tone woke Ginny, they both sat, propped on their elbows, inches from him. " What are you going on about?" she muttered.  
  
" Ever since he got here, you two can hardly look at each other, and I've never seen you so jumpy before, Ginny maybe. Are you two having sex or something?".  
  
" Not at all" Ginny snapped.  
  
Harry pulled down his shirt that was moved the previous night, " no".  
  
Ron continued staring, then gave up, " fine" Ginny could sense Harry's relief. " There's a ball tonight, for the Ministry of Magic. Dad just told me, it's to celebrate their nine hundredth raid, which was your doing yesterday" he hit Harry on the small of his back, causing him to sharply wince. Ginny sympathetically caressed his back.  
  
" What are you so excited about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear, " because you two get to go- together that is".  
  
Harry dropped his glasses, " what are you talking about?".  
  
" Mum paired us this morning when you two were asleep. I'm going with Hermione, Percy and Penelope, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George are meeting Alicia and Katie there, and Charlie has someone, don't remember who".  
  
It was just like with the sleeping arrangements, Molly has a plan, Ginny and Harry are the rejects.  
  
" Why don't I go with you and Harry goes with Hermione?". Ginny never thought she'd hear herself turn down a date with Harry.  
  
Ron snarled at her, " because you're my sister. Besides, spending the summer in bed together, that does qualify you for a harmless dance".  
  
Harry threw himself against the pillow. Nothing was harmless anymore. After two kisses and a back massage, he thought things could only get worse before they get better. He was right.  
About six' o'clock that evening, all lined up by the fire, formally dressed and awaiting their handful of Floo Powder. Harry was fourth to go, and as hoping that history would repeat itself and he'd end up somewhere else. Even if it was Knockturn Ally.  
  
But there was no mouth of hot ash, and less than a minute later, his least favorite method of traveling was a success. Emerging from the mantle into a huge ballroom (he yelled " Nine hundred raids!"). It was enormous compared to the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.  
  
The smooth oak flooring was at least the size of the Quidditch field, huge round tables off to each side. Each one was decorated with a while lace tablecloth, delicate china, and a dim candle.  
  
Ginny had appeared a moment later, stepping down next to her (she was hardly an inch past his elbow). " It's beautiful" she smiled.  
  
" Almost worth having a few bookshelves fall on you" he commented.  
  
Ron jumped out of the fire next, coming between Ginny and Harry. " You two best get out there" he went over to Hermione, who had arrived before Harry, and guided her onto the dance floor.  
  
There must have been a hundred couples already dancing to the soft and slow rhythm, and yet, not even a quarter was taken up.  
  
" I remember this at the sixth hundred raid" Ginny said, " I was too young then and had to sit and watch the entire time".  
  
Harry turned, facing her, seeing her watching ahead. " Ginny, would you like to dance?".  
  
She looked up at him, " my mom wasn't that serious about pairing us up you know".  
  
He extended his arm towards her, softly smiling, " maybe so, but you've grown since six hundred, there's no reason for you to sit out now".  
  
Ginny grinned, nervous. It felt as thought someone pulled the plug in her stomach. Never the less, she curled her arm around his. Like the perfect gentleman, Harry lead her out onto the dance floor. Ginny's weak knees felt like rusty anchors, she would have fallen flat on her face had she not been connected to Harry's elbow.  
  
The Yule Tide Ball had not been that long ago, but neither had gotten much experience from then, none actually. Harry completely ignored his date, and Ginny's nearly left her with ten broken toes. So, right now, they were both clueless. She had her hands in his, and both were doing something that really wasn't close to dancing. They looked like fools, and knew it.  
  
This time, it was Penelope who came to their rescue, adjusting their limbs properly. She moved Ginny's hands on his shoulders and his to her waist. It made the dance motion much easier.  
  
" This feels a bit better" Ginny said when Penelope went back to Percy.  
  
" I've never had much luck with the whole romance thing".  
  
She smirked, " yeah, I know".  
  
Harry looked down at her, pretending to be insulted and offended. " Oh? And how would you know?".  
  
Ginny arched a brow, " have you been in a trance since you've gotten here?  
  
Easily, he could have responded with a joke or sarcastic comment. But looking into her eyes, he didn't want to. " No, not in the least bit".  
  
She sighed, as though annoyed. " Why can't we just place memory charms on ourselves and forget al of this" okay, she was annoyed.  
  
" Why do you want to do that? Those charms have a tendency to backfire" he did have an example in mind- Lockhart.  
  
" I want to forget each time we kissed, and everything that led up to it. There was never a storm, there was never a raid, you were never in pain so I-".  
  
Another example, Hermione and the time turner. " No matter how much desire there is, we can't change the past , not without messing with the future".  
  
Ginny paused. " It's not fair, to either of us. We were only teasing each other, and maybe even a little pain" it was her way of saying that it did hurt.  
  
" That's why you shouldn't mess with the future" Harry said again.  
  
Still a little annoyed, she watched the shade of his eyes darken, it was almost unnoticeable, " what are you talking about?".  
  
He leaned in, while her lips were still parted, placing his mouth over hers. She gripped a little tighter on his shoulders. Gently forcing his tongue into her mouth, Ginny gasped.  
  
From either direction, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Fleur witnessed it. While three of tem found it shockingly adorable, one was completely outraged.  
  
Harry ram his tongue along hers, and for the slightest second, she returned the gesture. Only then, did he stand straight again. Both stunned, Harry bit his bottom lip, awaiting and kind of response from the petrified looking, and now mad, statue.  
  
" That's not messing with the future, that's fucking with the past" Ginny let go and rushed off the floor.  
  
Harry didn't go after her. Instead he went over to the table reserved for the Weasley family. Twelve chairs, and he was the only one there.  
  
Out of the crowd of the dance floor, Ron cam bolting, Hermione tagging behind. He stopped next to Harry, leaning over the chairs armrest, breathless.  
  
" Someone-just said they saw Ginny- by the bathroom- and Malfoy's harassing her".  
  
" What?" Harry exclaimed, " I just saw her!".  
  
Ron shook his head, " come on". Hermione stayed behind while the two boys went racing to the back of the ballroom. The bathrooms were still rather far, but Crabbe and Goyle were large enough to see. Wherever they were, Draco Malfoy couldn't have been far. Of course they'd be there, with Luscious Malfoy on the ministry.  
  
At fifteen feet away, it was now visible what was happening. Standing in a triangle, the three mutants were shoving Ginny between one another like she was a Quaffle. When Crabbe pushed her to Malfoy, Harry saw his hand tugging at her dress below the waistline. She didn't have a chance in fighting back.  
  
" That-basterd" Harry choked from lack of air.  
  
Ron fell over, sore and completely out of breath. Harry kept running until he reached Draco. Grabbing Ginny's wrist, at the same time pulling her away (Malfoy only noticed now that he was there) and plunged his wrist in the side of one's pointy nose. Draco hunched over, screaming In pain, his sidekicks waddling to his aid.  
  
Desperate for air, Harry turned, looking at Ginny. Tears were streaming down her face, shivering, she was holding her arms.  
  
" Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She took off running in the direction they came, it was becoming somewhat of a trend for that night. Brushing between Fred and George, who just arrived, analyzing everything.  
  
" Harry, go after her, please" George pleaded.  
  
" We'll take care of the scum" Fred added.  
  
With a little air in his lungs and energy in his body, he headed towards the other side, catching her as she stepped into the fireplace. The flames rose, and she was gone. Harry grabbed a handful of powder from the mantle, stepped in.  
  
" Ginny!".  
Authors Note Again- Where should this go? 


	5. No Interruptions

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Authors Note- This chapter is rated somewhere between Pg-13 and R. There's no sexual situations per say, but enough to be on this site. The title of this chapter is not something I'd usually use as a title, but it may help in a prediction of what's going to happen.  
Chapter Five- No Interruptions  
Harry wasn't sure where she had gone with the Floo Powder, therefore only yelled her name. It would have been easier if he knew she went back to the Burrow. In the rush, he did not stand properly in the fireplace at the ball, he came tumbling out of the fire at the Burrow. Not the best idea for his already bruised state.  
Ginny was standing in the kitchen, she gasped when he appeared, and went running for the staircase. Ignoring his exhaustion from previous chasing, he went after her, not giving up until he'd reach her.  
  
" Ginny, wait!" he grabbed her wrist in the first landing hallway. She tried to whip him away in hysteria, but after a second or two, she threw herself at his chest. He took a stop back to not loose balance from the force. She as shaking as though in the Artic, crying harder than he had ever heard. " It's okay" he whispered, " it's okay, it's okay" he repeated.  
  
She muffled her confession into his shoulder, " I was only going to the bathroom".  
  
" I know" he softly said, rubbing her back, " Fred and George are taking care of it now".  
  
" Did they make you come here?".  
  
" No, I wanted too" he would have gone even if not asked.  
  
Ginny took a deep, ragged breath. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take off like that" she tried hard to hold back the tears.  
  
He held her so close, feeling each beat of her heart, " don't worry".  
  
" I want to forget the past, only because of him, because of Draco. It was stupid, our relationship was doomed from the start".  
  
Wait a second, " your relationship?".  
  
Ginny stepped away, staring at the opposite wall rather than at him. " We broke it off almost a year ago. It was the worse mistake I could have made. As much as he hates my family, I was the one he didn't notice. Dating him, well, that just opened the doors for endless harassment".  
  
He kept his eyes on her back, " Draco Malfoy? Do you mind me asking why?".  
  
She was beyond willing to tell the truth, no more lies. As embarrassing, or difficult, as it may be. " Just laying next to you each night Harry, it's like I'm dead. Despite what we've done, even though that could have been what killed me. I first saw you when I was ten, I can't describe that that was like. Draco was only there, because I couldn't go near you".  
  
Harry stood against her back, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. " I'm right here" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned around in his arms, her bloodshot eyes staring into his. " Promise not to leave?".  
  
He brushed a thumb at her damp cheeks, " I promise".  
  
In tune, together, they closed the space between them. Though it was the third kiss, this one was different. It wasn't scary, to either of them. There was no storm, no Percy, nothing. Just the two, alone in the Burrow.  
  
It lasted for several minutes, with the sun seeping into the horizon outside, it felt longer. Ginny kept their noses touching, she slid off the jacket Molly gave him from Ron's wardrobe. He captured her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. He kissed her gently on the lips, Ginny pulled at George's dress shirt, slowly working at each button starting at the top.  
  
As that was being done, Harry softly nibbled at her neck, causing her to moan. She pushed his arms down after the last button, slowly sliding the cloth carefully off his skin to avoid the black and blue. His hands wandered her back in search for the zipper of her dress, her breathing had become more shallow.  
  
During another fiery kiss, Harry pulled the zipper down her back, his hands warming the revealed skin. Thin straps on her shoulders kept the dress from falling. Ginny's fingertips outlined every line and curve on his muscled chest, he let out a groan into her mouth which picked at her nerves.  
  
Ginny's hand quickly brushed against his growing arousal. " Does your back still hurt?" she whispered with eyes closed, sensing that his were as well.  
  
" I can't feel it" he gasped.  
  
She worked her fingers at his belt on Fred's pants. " Do you enjoy wearing my brothers' clothes?".  
  
" No".  
  
Ginny pulled the ends apart, " then there's no reason for you to be wearing them".  
  
First the left, then the right, Harry moved the straps on her shoulders aside, the dress piddled to the floor. Ginny began to guide him backwards into the nearest bedroom. He took her along until his ankles reached the end of Ron's bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She shifted under the sheets, readjusting her head on Harry's chest. Their arms around the other waist, the star lighting was leaking into the room.  
" Now that we got that out of the way, think we'll be able to sleep better tonight?" she asked.  
  
He laughed, " defiantly".  
  
" I never thanked you".  
  
" For what?".  
  
Ginny let out a deep breath, " for saving my life, in the Chamber".  
  
He smiled, " Gin, that was five years ago".  
  
" I know, but I was so scared to even look at you, it was really rude that I didn't even say thank you or anything" she thought if the previous event could count as a replacement.  
  
Harry moved his hand up her spine, " you didn't have to be afraid, a least not enough to actually date Malfoy.  
  
She gently pinched his abs, feeling so secure now that he said that, then giggled, " I love you".  
  
" I..".  
  
He was about to say it. The one word she always wanted to hear from him and only him for years that seemed endless. But a thud sound below became the interruptions they were waiting for.  
  
" Harry? Ginny? Where are you guys?". 


	6. The Suspicion of Hermione Granger

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Chapter Six- The Suspicion of Hermione Granger  
Hermione.  
  
" Please tell me I'm the only one who heard that" Ginny whispered.  
  
Footsteps, growing louder and louder.  
  
" Oh shit" Harry gasped.  
  
They both scrambled out of bed as though fire ants were there. Both grabbing and arm load of clothing that had been piled on the bedroom floor and the hallway, he ran across to another room and slammed the door. Ginny closed hers as well by the time Hermione reached the landing.  
  
" Where are you guys?" she asked.  
  
" In here" they answered together from two rooms.  
  
" What are you doing? Everyone's really worried".  
  
" Harry fell in the pond" Ginny responded, " and I got a little wet, so we're just changing".  
  
" Fell in the pond?" she exclaimed, " Harry what were you doing outside when it's dark?".  
  
On the other side of the door, he didn't care to answer, being too busy staring at the only article of clothing he managed to grab. Ginny's dress. To make things worse, he ran into the bathroom, Bill's room was right next door, had he ran in there, this wouldn't be a problem. He ran his head under the sink, taking Ginny's side to appear as though he really did fall in the pond.  
  
" Harry?" the handle on the door was turning. Harry was holding a dress in the nude, and Hermione wasn't stupid.  
  
He jumped into the shower as the door opening, pulling at the curtain and turning on the water, which was freezing at first.  
  
" Uh, yeah, I'll be out in just a second".  
  
" Take your time" he heard her leave.  
  
Letting out a huge sigh of relief, surprisingly she didn't hear and come back. For several minutes, he stood motionless under the warm water.  
  
" Dobby has presented Master Potter with clothes" Ginny's imitating voice on the other side was reassuring.  
  
Harry peeked around the curtain to where she was wearing her pajamas, and had some for him as well. She was grinning.  
  
He smiled, " now that I look at it, our previous interruptions were nothing compared to now".  
  
Ginny stepped in front of him, " I guess we'll have to be more careful next time" she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
He gave her another peck, " is this careful enough for next time?".  
  
She giggled, " sorry, but, we happened to get Hermione of all people in the way. Now, I better get down there before she comes back".  
" You should have seen Draco, Harry" Hermione beamed as Harry came downstairs, " his hair really clashed with his purple face".  
  
Harry sat on the couch opposite Hermione, Ginny was on the floor by the fire. " He deserved it".  
  
Hermione leaned back into the cushion, glancing between them. " So, what happened when you came back?".  
  
Ginny shuddered at the question. Harry could feel himself beginning to sweat. They both tried to say something at once, but Harry took over. " We just talked for a bit, outside, and then Ginny accidentally pushed me into the pond".  
  
Hermione's eyes sparked, a twitching smile, " what were you talking about?".  
  
Ginny crawled onto the mattress they shared, " what business of that is yours?" it was a cold comment.  
  
Harry was caught in Hermione's gaze, he simply shrugged, adding fuel to her already deep suspicion. As Ginny adjusted her position, she let out a small wince of pain. Harry had to nearly think of his parents dying to keep from laughing.  
  
" Well, I'm off too bed" Hermione stepped over the mattress and skipped to the staircase, " sleep well you two".  
  
There was massive relief the second she left. " She really has a way of tricking things out of you" he commented.  
  
" Probably read it in a book" Ginny muttered. She noticed his laugh and crawled into his lap, " I think she's jealous".  
  
" Jealous?".  
  
" Yes, jealous" she began tracing kisses along his neck, " because all her attempts to win you over".  
  
" Attempts?" now that didn't make sense.  
  
" A lot can happen in a girls dormitory, things you don't want to know about. Hermione would spend hours each night trying to plan something. Some of us called her female Voldemort, all of them failed".  
  
To keep another laugh from waking Hermione (even though she most likely wasn't asleep) she placed her mouth over his, he pulled her closer. With each kiss, Ginny made them deeper.  
  
As much as he didn't want too, Harry gently pushed her away. " I don't think we'll be able to get away with this again".  
  
She laughed and slid off him and back onto the mattress. Harry followed, putting out the fire with his wand. In case Molly, or worse Ron, checked on them when they arrived home, they stayed far apart. The one night when Ginny had a reason to be held by him, he couldn't. But it didn't matter, as long as he was there.  
  
" I love you Ginny".  
Authors Note- Obviously, Hermione knows, she's not brain dead and Harry and Ginny are bad at keeping things a secret. Anyways, you don't know what she's going to do about the information he has, and neither do I. HELP! 


	7. The Agony of Ron Weasley

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Author's Note- Sorry about the long wait, but thank you for the reviews!  
Chapter Seven- The Agony of Ron Weasley  
Sun rays from the early morning light flickered across Ginny's face, she twitched in the process of waking, her eyes fluttering open. Tracing the bare arm wrapped around her, the previous events were recalled when reaching the deep scratches on Harry's arm.  
  
She let out a giggle.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" he muttered, eyes closed and smiling.  
  
" I think you know damn well what I'm laughing at" she whispered running a finger over one of the wounds.  
  
He jerked it away and opened his green eyes, " whatever it takes to keep you quiet".  
  
They took one hell of a risk the night before after going to bed. Harry had to eat away at his lip and Ginny obviously nearly clawed his arms to the bone. Both could feel their hearts rubbing against their tonsils when Arthur and Molly returned to the Burrow in the middle of ' things'. With nothing more than pure luck, Arthur restrained Molly from using any light, assuring her that they were just fine.  
  
Harry leaned over to kiss her when footsteps, yet again, pounded in the staircase. Ginny shrieked and reached for her nightshirt, he pulled the covers up to his neck to hide the fact that he was topless. Had it been Bill, or Penelope, heck even Percy who was coming downstairs, they would have just walked on by.  
  
But no, it had to be Hermione standing at the end of the mattress. " Hi!" she grinned.  
  
Ginny was clothes just on the time, " hello" it still sounded a bit cold.  
  
" Hi" Harry tried to sound welcoming, but she seemed to be appearing at inappropriate times lately.  
  
" Sleep okay?". They nodded, " oh, Harry, what happened to your arm?" she saw the marks. Her voice sounded more fake than Draco Malfoy's talent in Quidditch.  
  
He quickly hid his arms under the cover, " nothing".  
  
" Let me take a look at that" she bent down and grabbed the bed sheet, he quickly did the same, pulling them closer to his chin, " come on".  
  
That grin, the way she was so eager to move him, she knew, she had to have known. After the night before, it'd be surprising if Hermione, as smart as she is, didn't figure it out. And she wanted to openly prove it to herself.  
  
" Hermione, don't! Let go!" she had already dragged him onto the floor. Ginny swiftly pulled on a pair of boxer shorts (she wasn't sure if they were her pajama bottoms, or his) and went to his rescue. Harry's grip was struggling and she kept pulling. Ginny jumped onto the back of the couch and threw herself at Hermione, tackling her to the floor. Hermione flew to her feet, brushing off herself. With an angry face and frizzed hair, she dashed for the staircase.  
She didn't stop climbing until she reached the landing just below the attic. Walking through the door that read Ronald's Room, sure enough he was laying on his stomach, snoring.  
  
" Ron" she said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, " wake up!" she yelled.  
  
He jerked awake, a little startled. " Hermione" he moaned, " it's early, go back to sleep, I am".  
  
There was that smirk again, " of you heard what I was about to tell you, you wouldn't want to sleep. IN fact, you'd most likely want to murder Harry".  
  
" What'd he do?" he muttered, more asleep than paying attention.  
  
Hermione, in all fairness, wanted to put this lightly. " Uh, well, he took your sister innocence",  
  
" What's that mean?".  
  
" Er- try this- they danced the tango together".  
  
" Harry can't dance" Ron grumbled.  
  
Oh well, she tried. " Harry and Ginny slept together!" she snapped.  
  
Ron turned over, " last night, and the night before that and even the night before that".  
  
Hermione groaned, annoyed, " I meant sex! Harry and Ginny had sex!".  
He shot up fast enough to nearly knock her out. " Bloody hell! They said nothing was going on..." He gasped as she nodded, " they lied!".  
  
" Though it has become very obvious since we got home last night" Ron returned not long after Hermione went to bed, so he missed the scramble.  
  
" How come I didn't notice?" Ron's eyes grew wide.  
  
" It's not that obvious".  
  
" I still can't believe this!" she motioned from him to lower his voice, " my sister and my best friend!".  
  
Hermione shoved the bed sheet into his mouth, " why don't you send a Howler downstairs and tell everyone else? This can't leave us, alright?".  
  
" You can't expect me to ignore this!".  
  
" No" her sly grin slowly came back, " we'll stop their little love fest, unless of course, you support their relationship" he rapidly shook his head, " that's what I thought. Now, give it a month, by that time, there'll be so much guilt, they won't be able to stand the sight of each other. They'll realize they're not in any way right for each other. And if not, we'll make them. It's not being mean or anything, after all, it's for their own good" Hermione Granger was an excellent liar.  
  
Ron sighed, " I don't know Hermione. A lot can happen in a month". 


	8. Seven Hundred and Twenty Hours Later

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Chapter Eight- Seven Hundred and Twenty Hours Later  
Time went by slow and fast at the same time during the next four weeks. It was fast for Harry and Hermione, but slow for Ron and Ginny. Ron would lay wide awake each night, scared to even wonder what was going on below him. Hermione assured him, since she was closer, that nothing was happening. But he could feel Ginny's leg brush against his every morning at breakfast.  
" I can't take this anymore!" Ron yelled in the girls room in the late morning, " what the hell are we waiting for? Once they announce their engagement, no one will care if they're sleeping together!".  
  
Hermione sat calmly on her cot, " you have to be patient. They think they're getting away will all their lies and secrets".  
  
" In case you haven't noticed, they are!".  
  
She swiftly stood up, " well not for much longer. I'm planning on making an announcement at breakfast tomorrow. I'll simply say that I overheard something about Harry's ' mysterious new girlfriend' and he'll have to confess to something in the awkward moment. Maybe not the sexual relationship with your sister, But I'll make sure there's going to be something. You said it yourself, you can always count on me".  
  
Ron headed towards the door, " under the circumstances, I'm beginning to wonder about that one" on the other side was a dumbstruck and pale Percy. Hermione and Ron jumped back when they saw him, gaping, because they knew he heard the conversation.  
  
" Hi Percy" Hermione grinned.  
  
His complexion was turning paler by the second, it really clashed with his flaming hair. Hermione didn't even know what to do, so she said the first thing that came to mind. " We were just talking about- about ourselves, not to worry" she brushed past him.  
  
It took Ron a second to recuperate before following her. " Ourselves?" he hissed as they walked across the landing, Percy still watching them. " Did you happen to forget what he heard you say?".  
  
" Relax, he'll forget all about it soon enough" she headed down the staircase, but Ron stayed.  
  
He didn't want his best friend or younger sister to be embarrassed in front of everyone, she had enough of those when it came to Harry. Maybe if he talked to her first, there would be no need.  
While everyone else was either involved in practicing pranks, reading, cooking, or working on summer homework assignments, Ron found Ginny sitting on a large rock by the pond. The one Harry supposedly fell into.  
  
" Hey" he approached her on the right side.  
  
She was deeply distracted in her thoughts, therefore didn't bother to look up at him, " hi".  
  
He sighed, trying to make it look casual. " There's so many people here right now, it sometimes feels like you're not here".  
  
Ginny kept staring at the water, her chin resting on her knees. " Shouldn't be too hard for you". Her attitude blended well with the dull clouds above.  
  
" Come on Ginny, you know that's not true. You're my sister, you know I pay attention" she snorted, " hey, I'm trying to be nice here".  
  
" There's a shock" she sarcastically commented. Even her behavior with that ' personal female problem' didn't compare to this. " Trust me, you're not going to want to be nice to be very shortly".  
  
" Why's that?".  
  
He thought he saw her wipe away a tear from her cheek, " forget it".  
  
Ron sat on the edge of the same rock, turning so he could see her. " Why would you say a thing like that? Ginny, I know I can be mean at times, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. And if there's anything you'd want to tell me....".  
" You'd blab to the first person who would listen" so much for getting her to talk with him openly and honestly. Ginny jumped off the rock and ran back to the Burrow, brushing past Harry on her way, nearly knocking him over.  
  
Ron was catching on, Hermione probably was as well, and Harry wouldn't be far behind. The next day at breakfast, that was her plan.  
While everyone scrambled over the large breakfast, like every morning, Hermione kept a close eye on Harry, who wasn't paying attention to either girl looking at him. Mostly because he didn't notice. Ginny's heart was lodged in her throat, Hermione's racing faster than ever. She had just lifted her spoon to ring against her glass when-  
" Excuse me everyone, but I have an announcement to make" everyone went dead silent to look at her. She looked like she either wanted to scream or cry, or both. Her clammy hands were shaking and her knees were about to give in.  
  
" I'm pregnant". 


	9. Before You Wake

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Chapter Nine- Before You Wake  
The entire table froze in that moment of time. All eyes were glued to Ginny like she was some kind of mutant. She was still standing, feeling like a moron for doing that she just did. Why couldn't have the second thoughts came before? The only sound was her chair sliding across the floor as she sat down.  
" Harry you are so dead" Fred quietly sang.  
Arthur snarled at the end of the table, " what?" he sounded more angry than his encounter with Lucious Malfoy in Diagon Ally, " is he involved?".  
Without entirely looking up, she narrowed her eyes at Harry. " No, and I refuse to give a name". As pale and scared as harry looked, he knew that was a lie.  
" Either way, Virginia, you're sixteen, how could you do this to yourself?" Molly cried.  
" It wasn't exactly planned" she grumbled.  
" How did this happen?".  
" You're only sixteen!".  
" Who's the father?".  
" Is this a joke?"  
" Does he go to Hogwarts?".  
" Are you going to keep it?".  
" Is it Malfoy's?".  
" How could you!".  
Ginny rapidly waved her hands to stop the long line of questions from the long line of those asking. " Stop it!" she cried, " Draco's not the father, it's not Harry's and Fred before you ask it's not Neville either. I made a mistake, I know that, and I'm ready to take on the circumstances otherwise I would have thrown myself down the stairs a long time ago" her complexion was being drained from her face, " I-I don't know what else to say". With that, Ginny stood again and ran from the table and up the staircase without looking back. Somewhere near one of the higher landings in the distant, a door was heard slamming.  
" Harry" Arthur said, Harry could feel a lump in his throat growing. Lucily it wasn't about that, " if you don't mind, I think you should spend the rest of the holiday sleeping in the boys room, with Ron".  
He nodded weakly, and for the rest of the silent breakfast, he couldn't take his eyes off the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was much harder sneaking out of the Burrow from one of the top landings thatn it was from the living room. Still, it was worth it, and no one woke up. No one had even spoken to Ginny except Hermione, who was trying to get her to tell who the father was (A/N- Hermione's attitude is going to change very soon). It was like being Lord Voldemort, everyone was afraid to even say her name.  
  
The night air was colder that the other summer nights. A full moon gazed over Ginny, the vibrant light casting a shadow. She pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders, deep in thought while trying to find any craters.  
" Hi" a voice emerged from behind.  
She turned to see Harry, " hi" then turned away. Honestly, she had been expecting him to have screamed or fainted at breakfast. Not to mention ever speaking to her again.  
Harry sat down next to her, " how are you feeling?".  
" Been better" tears crept into her eyes, and she failed to hold back a cry. She stood up, hoping he didn't hear, but he had, and followed.  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't control the tears she let out onto his chest. " It's okay" he silently said, stroking her back, " it's alright".  
" I'm sorry" she spoke through crying.  
" You're not the one to blame".  
" I didn't want to get you in trouble, they shouldn't know it's you. It'll ruin everything, you'll never be captain of the Quidditch team, you'll never be Head Boy, you'll never........".  
He interrupted by gently pulling her back. " Ginny, don't. After Hogwarts none of that will ever matter. In fact, it doesn't mater now".  
" No!" she yelled, " I can't let you throw your life away because I got knocked up!".  
Harry's eyes widened, " Ginny, I'm not going to let you go through this alone".  
" Don't worry, I'll make it easier".  
" What's that suppose to mean?" but she took off running around the house to where he couldn't see her. " I love you!" he called, " nothing's going to ever change that" he said that quietly, and didn't go after her.  
It seemed like the best solution to just let her be for awhile before anything could be considered rational. He was soon going to regret that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His new sleeping arrangement was empty when Harry woke the next morning. It was still very early, and it was rare for any one of his three roommates to be awake before noon. Still exhausted, Harry stumbled into the corridor and headed downstairs where he could hear muffled voices. Fred, Ron, and George were sitting at the kitchen table, the only ones there. For three people with an overload on their senses of humor, this couldn't have been good. Fred and Ron were gripping their red hair, George had his forehead resting on the tabletop.  
" What's going on?" Harry asked.  
Ron took a deep breath, " Ginny's gone".  
Harry felt as though the wind had been knocked from his lungs, " she's what?!".  
He slid a cumbled piece of parchment paper across the table, Harry held it between his trembling fingers.  
To Whoever may read this,  
Only yesterday morning, I betrayed my family in more of a hurtful way then I could ever imagine. I have never been more ashamed in my entire life and I cannot bare to look into the eyes of those who I've hurt. You were right Mum, I'm only sixteen. But if I was able to get myself into this situation, I will have to get myself out, and I would not bring myself to ask either you or Dad for your gudiance or even your life. The same goes for my six brothers, and the others who I may have hurt, you know who you are. I'll be fine, there's no need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. But no matter where I am, never forget that you have a daughter, a sister, and a friend who still and will always love you.  
Ginny  
Harry let the parchment float safely to the floor.  
Authors Note- The next chapter (there's only 2 or 3 remaining) is going to take place eight months from now, just so you know. 


	10. Don't Let Me Go

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Authors Note- Harry's the father, in case that was confusing to some. For a certain reviewer (Gaurd_Girl) if you want this to be done faster *hands you a pen* and if you want it to be done differantly *hands you notebook with the rest of the story in it* be my guest. And since you're probably not going to, please don't tell me how to do my stories.  
Chapter Nine- Don't Let Me Go  
  
It was eight months ago that the note was found on the kitchen table. No one ever tracked her down, they hardly looked. Harry did, once Hogwarts started there were trips to Hogsmeade. There was some feeling telling him that she was there, he just wasn't looking in the right place. Towards April of his sevenths year, Harry gave up.  
  
" Have you seen Harry?" Hermioned asked Ron as she threw down her books in the library, he was already working on an assignment. It's not that Ron didn't care about Ginny, but he knew the intelligance and capablity of his younger sister, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. Hermione had changed too, she no longer seeked revenge on Harry. In fact, she felt horrible for even thinking about it in the first place.  
" Common room" he answered.  
Hermione sighed, sitting across from Ron, " he hardly comes out of your dorm room anymore".  
Ron shrugged, " been upset" he mumbled, for the first time in the existence of Ronald Weasley, he was being serious.  
" He's got to move on".  
He turned the page of his History of Magic textbook, " the baby is due soon, this month".  
Hermione dropped her quill, " oh" she whispered, " oh no, that has to be really hard".  
" You know everyone really over reacted, and that could have been what scared her enough to run away. Despite their age, Harry and Ginny would have known what to do, and would have managed just fine".  
She nodded, she couldn't agree more. " I've never felt so gulity. I was the selfish one who wanted to ruin any hopes of them falling in love".  
" I think you were too late for that. They were in love, and maybe they still are today".  
" How would you know that about Ginny?".  
Ron added the last word to his essay, " I just do" she arched an eyebrow, " the parchment with her note, it was wet. Ginny was crying when she wrote it. She didn't want to leave him and for all we know she is wanting to come back".  
' I really hope so' Hermione thought to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During dinner when the common room was naturally empty, Harry was alone, stretched along the couch. A parchment sheet resting on a book in his lap and his feathered quill in hand. Nothing had been written in awhile, the ink on the quill's tip had dried over. The portrait moved aside, footsteps, a moment later, Hermione emerged.  
She had a warm smile, " hey".  
" Hi" he tried the same in return.  
She went over and sat down at his feet, " how are you feeling?".  
" Been better" he muttered.  
" What are you doing?" she pulled the sheet away from him before he could answer. There were a few math equations, then a number that was circled.  
" Madame Promfey showed me how to calculate a baby's birth" he said nervously.  
Hermione looked again at the circled number, " fifteenth, Harry, that's tomorrow".  
To make matters worse, it was a Friday and tomorrow was another trip to Hogsmeade. " Yep, but this time tomorrow I could be a father and never know it".  
She placed a hand on his shin, " I'm sorry, maybe you'll see her again. Ginny could be looking for you".  
" She knows we're here, there's not much to look".  
He looked as though he was about to cry. Hermione slid up along the couch until she was close enough to wrap her arms around him, he sat completly still. " There's a girl out there who loves you. And somewhere out there, she has your baby, she wouldn't let you miss out on that experiance".  
Despite the words of encouragment and hope Ron and Hermione both had, Harry couldn't accept them. To Harry, there was no point in having hopes when they'll be lost soon enough. Ginny was gone, for good. He'd never see her again, and never meet his first born. He was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, only minutes before they were leaving to Hogsmeade, Hedwig returned to the boys dormitory with a note tied to her leg.  
Harry,  
  
I just heard that you were traveling to Hogsmeade with the school today.  
If you could,meet me in the cave in the mountains.  
It's not that big of a deal, but it would be nice to see you.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
When arriving in the town, Harry explained to the other two about the letter and that it would be safer if he went alone. Honestly, he wanted to be alone, especially with the chance to talk to someone. As Harry walked away from the villiage, Sirius's letter fell from his pocket. Ron retrieved it and read. He had seen enough letters from the famous godfather to detect, that it wasn't his handwriting.  
This time, it was much easier climbing to cave just above the base of the mountain. Seeing as he wasn't carrying anything and knew exactly where he was going. He was expecting to see his long haired, skinny godfather, perhaps with another physical characteristic that seemed to appear or change between awkward visits. But he definatly was not expecting.....  
" Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.  
She moved closer into the light from the shadows of the cave entrance. She still had her same beatiful featurew, with a slight differance in her stomach.  
" Hi" like she was seeing him every morning, as it use to be.  
The rick he was leaning against became necessary support. " W-what are you doing here?".  
" I live here, well not here exactly. Been here for awhile".  
Harry attempted standing, slightly struggling, but succeding. " I looked all over the villiage, where were you?".  
" Behind you, the entire time".  
He took a step closer to her. At the same time, their hands interwound. Ginny leaned against him momentailry, being somewhat interrupted. Harry looked down.  
She noticed his gaze, " any day now" she smiled, one thing about her he could picture in his mind every time he closed his eyes.  
" I-I can't bleieve this, I didn't think I'd ever see you again".  
Ginny stepped back, " look, I'm sorry I left, and that I acted like Sirius, but I wanted to get you here by yourself. There would be complications for some if everyone thought I was dead. This was just to say- I'm not" she stared into his emerald eyes for one blissful moment, before walking past him.  
Harry grabbed her wrist, " Gin, wait. Where are you going?".  
" Home" she answered as though it was just another day.  
Scattered rain drops began to fall on the couple. " Don't I get to talk to you?".  
" No".  
He pulled her back, beginning to panic, thinking she may get away again, this time for good. " Ginny, you can walk away, but I'm going to find you again, I can promise you that".  
" You didn't the first time" she snarled.  
" But at least you know I looked".  
Those words had such an impact, it took a moment to find her voice, " why are you doing this?" the drops became more rapid.  
" Because I love you" relief washed over him every time he had the chance to say that. " When I read your note, it was like my life ended it was okay to die" he looked down again, " there's so muchgulit because I wasn't there, for both of you".  
Ginny ran her available hand over her rounded figure, her jaw trembling. " There won't be any if you let me walk away".  
" Yes there will be, because I'd be giving up the chance to stop you" Harry softly took her other hand, ' you know something I could regret the most?".  
" Knocking me up?" she commented.  
Harry shook his head, " if there was more room at the Burrow, if there wasnt a storm, or raid, or even Draco Malfoy".  
The skies overhead grew darker as a heavy downpur began to soak their skin, hair, and clothing. Ginny couldn't tell the differance between the weather and her tears.  
She took a deep breath, " if you love me like you say you do, prove it, let go of my hands".  
He couldn't top that, there was no argument that could have been used in defense.Holding on would convince her that he didn't love her, letting go could mean forever. He loved her enough to let go, but even more to hold on. But he did it anyways, releasing his grip watching her in the other direction. Like reading the note, his heart was slowly breaking all over again.  
Hers was too.  
Between training as a wizard and Quidditch, he had always been determined. No Potions exam or House match could even remotly compare to this. Whether it was the next day or their childs graduation from Hogwarts, he was going to get Ginny back. But he had to start by going back to Hogsmeade, though his best friends couldn't do much, even Ron as the big borhter.  
Harry was halfway down the trail, rain had soaked his cloak and fogged his glasses. He didn't see Ginny hidden in the dark air, until-  
" Harry, I need your help" he stopped dead in his tracks at the fright in her voice, " my water broke".  
Authors Note- The next chapter is the last. Here's a small preview " Congratulations, it's a........" 


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note  
Oh my god!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I never expected to get anywhere near 100!! For the record, my computer   
is a piece of monkey crud and I have to find out how to fix the spacing. Anyways..........  
  
I really want to continue and do a sequel, but there's just one minor problem....I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!  
  
  
  
The last chapter, basically nothing to major except for the baby (the gender is still on the debating table)  
So, if anyone, anyone at all can help me, let me know!!!! I'm accepting ideas and full credit will be given.  
Thanks!! P.S- Chapter 11 will be posted asap  
  
  
Moe :)  
Contact Info (besides a review):  
- email is morgsyncer@yahoo.com  
- AIM is TinyMoe361 


	12. Unexpected Arrival

Bed Knobs and Broomsticks  
Authors Note- Thank you to everyone for your reviews and suggestions. After a lot of thinking (too much for me) and lack of homework (not like I was going to do it anyways) I semi-planned the rest of the story. Thank you to Nicole for her awesome idea that I'm using!!! And, after much debating, I decided on a gender for the baby (and don't just scroll down to see that it is!) and the name will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways, onto the story.  
Chapter Eleven- Unexpected Arrival  
Harry stared at her for the shortest second, " oh god, so that means that the baby is, coming?".  
Ginny nodded, clutching her stomach, " yeah, yeah that's pretty good sign" she took a very deep breath.  
As he stepped an inch closer, she dropped to the ground, screaming, which was slightly drowned out by the storm. " Come on, I'm going to get you back to the villiage".  
" No, just go!".  
" Oh right" he sarcastically commented, " like I'm really going to leave you when you're in labor".  
She grunted, " I can take care of myself".  
Harry, again, grabbed her wrist. Before Ginny could get away, he apparated them both back into Hogsmeade. She screamed loudly, capturing the attention of those in the streets under umbrellas. Harry gently lifted her only an inch off the ground and backed into the nearest door- that being the Three Broomsticks.  
The nearly empty Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta and Ron were the only there. Both jumped when the two entered, Harry carefully laid Ginny on the floor.  
" Bloody hell!" Ron snapped.  
Madam Rosmerta ran around the counter and Ron bolted over from his table.  
" Ron, get me some towels from the storage room!" Rosmerta ordered, kneeling at Ginny's feet.  
Harry glared at her with a strong hint of fear in his eyes, " do you know what to do?".  
She nodded, " delievered my mum's triplets when I was seven, reckon this shouldn't be any harder".  
Ron came back with an armload of towels, handing them over, then dropping at his sisters side. " Shouldn't we get her to the hospital or something?" he looked as though the Chamber of Secrets had just been opened again.  
" There isn't enough time" Rosmerta said, " she could have this baby in five minutes".  
" Oh great!" Ginny cried, panting, " why do you have to be here?" she directed towards her brother.  
" More the reason for you to hate me" Ron commented.  
Harry took her hand in his, " I'm sorry".  
" Are you apologizing for getting her pregnant?" Ron asked, but was ignored.  
" I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have tried harder to find you, I should have turned around, I promise that I'll never leave you again".  
" Didn't she leave you?" Ron asked.  
In the heat of another contraction, Ginny grabbed her brothers hand, squeezing the life out of it, causing him to scream.  
" Ginny, the baby's making an early arrival, on the next contraction I want you to push" Rosmerta said.  
Ginny shook her head, " no, no I can't do this" she looked up at Harry, " I can't keep doing this to you, it's not fair to YOU!" she screamed as the contraction started. She released Ron's hand (he was quiet relieved) and grabbed Harry's with her other, grtting her teeth and lifting her back from the floor. Ron pulled his cloak off and placed it under her before she hit the floor again. She took a deep breath, " you don't deserve this!".  
" That's good Ginny" Rosmerta said, sounding occupied (she was purposly ignoring the conversation), " keep going".  
She took several ragged and shallow breaths. " Harry, I want you to promise me, that after today, you'll forget that we ever had a relationship".  
He looked at Ron before her, " I can't do that".  
" You promised earlier!" she screamed, giving another push.  
" And that was stupid of me" he held her hand tighter, " I'll never forget you, not now, not ever".  
Rosmerta looked up at them, " the head is almost out, just two more pushes, that's all".  
Ginny lifted her entire back off the floor, yelling loud enough any eardrum within a mile. " I don't think this is helping any hopes of a relationship for you two" Ron said.  
" Shut the fuck up, both of you!" the guys looked at each other, a little shocked.  
" That's normal" Rosmerta muttered, " one more push Ginny, just one more and your baby will be here".  
Ginny drew in a good amount of air. She didn't scream, or cry out, there was a brief moment of silence, before a tiny cry broke it. Ginny fell back, recovering and relieved, as was Harry's hand. Harry couldn't see anything but a small face on Rosmerta's face along with the light crying.  
" Congratulations" Madam Rosmerta said, " it's a girl".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rain had stopped and the clouds moved aside to reveal a glowing sunset. Harry witnessed the siwrls of red, pink, and orange leaking past the horizon. He then looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. His daughter, their daughter. Her flaming red peach fuzz laying against her head. Though closed, their eyes matched. It was a strange combination, but at the same time, adorable. She, who did not have a name yet, but that wasn't important, was so tiny and could fit perfectly in one arm, but Harry had her in two, to keep her safe.  
From the distance of the street, Hermione came running down the empty path to him. She took a moment to catch her breath. " McGonagall just told me- you were here" she then saw, " oh god" her eyes grew wider, " is this?". Harry nodded and Hermione cooed, " she's so adorable".  
Ron emerged from the doorway, a little surprised to see Hermione. " Harry, she wants to see both of you" he stepped aside.  
Harry made it inside, but Ron stepped in front of Hermione before she could, " I don't think so".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny was laying on a sea of balnets and pillows atop one of the tables against the wall. Madam Rosmerta was with her, but left as soon as she saw Harry, Ginny sat up at the same time. " Can I hold her?" she hadn't had the chance to yet.  
" Of course" Harry carefully slid her into Ginny's arms, she immediatly brightened at that single touch.  
'' She needs a name" he said as she grinned uncontrolably.  
" That's not important right now" she then looked up at Harry, " what's important is, who's going to be there for her first step, or first word, or her first day at Hogwarts, or when she gets married".  
Harry stared deeply into her eyes, " I want to be there".  
" I want you to be there" she sighed, " but that's all" he could slowly feel his heart breaking, " I just don't want her to have to live a lie on what really happened to us. I don't care if it's love, I don't want to risk it again".  
It took a moment, but eventually nodded, not entirely agreeing though, " okay, I'll be there".  
Ginny smiled, " thank you".  
The two went through hours of complete silence of only looking at their new daughter. He wasn't going to leave, but he was going to keep his promise and not fall in love. Afterall, how could he fall in love, when he already was? And, he wasn't the only one.  
~ To Be Continued~ 


	13. Sleepless Nights

Bedknobs and Broomsticks  
Authors Note- I'm back from the dead, sorry bout that! Here's the next chapter, and they're gonna keep coming, dont you worry.  
Chapter Twelve- Sleepless Nights  
After that day in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny had felt entirely empty. Not because her pregnancy was over, but because her love affair with Harry was. Not that she wanted an unexpected summer fling to lead to a child, but it kept him around (ignoring signs that he would have, baby or no baby). Who knew that when living in the same house as someone, it's hard to remember that they're there. The nursery is what serated Harry's bedroom from Ginny's, and that's exactly what the baby did for them. She was the linkage, the only aspect that kept them from drifting away entirely, well, maybe not. At least she was, besides the blinding pain dwelling in Ginny's heart, and Harry's too. The only problem was, neither could tell the other.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a week since Maddison came home, well, back to the house. Sleeping for at least two hours straight could be called a record. harry and Ginny in the hallway at four in the morning was an encounter that could send chills down ones spine. They acted as though the baby was an experiment that they were forced to deal with and get along, even though they had the upmost respect for each other. Under the circumstances-  
Ginny groaned and snatched her wrist watch off the bedside table, two forty-five. Each night, they would alernate getting up. That night, it was Ginny's. She had pulled back the covers when the crying suddenly stopped. As natural mother instnict, she assumed something was wrong and rushed into the nursery. Harry was standing next to the crib, holding a tiny body against hist chest. He was whispering to Maddison, gently rocking her.  
" It's okay, it's my night" Ginny muttered, stepping towards them.  
" Go back to sleep, I was awake anyways".  
She rubbed Maddison's back, " she's hungry".  
" I made a bottle earlier".   
Exhaustion forced her to give in and she went back to her room, sleeping peacefully for the rest of the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Though it was a Saturday, lately all the days blended together, especially since Ginny no longer went to school. Maddison had no contributation to that, the decision to leave Hogwarts was all her own. Harry still went, and was preparing for graduation, just to be around more. On the weekends, he worked in Ollivanders Shop in Diagon Ally.  
" You look like shit" Hermione said. She was a regular visitor of relief when Harry worked.  
  
  
" Yes, I know that" and she was right. even with the sleep Ginny did get, her hair was tangled and her face was pale and swollen. Ginny collasped on the couch next to Hermione, " I'd be dead if Harry wasn't here".  
  
  
Hermione smiled, " Malfoy hasn't shut-up yet, if onle he saw how well you two were doing".   
" She doesn't feel like my child" Ginny closed her eyes.  
Hermione glared at her, " what do you mean by that?".  
She sighed, " whenever I hold her, I know I'm suppose to feel some special feeling, but I don't".  
  
" I don't think you're suppose too" Ginny opened her eyes, " with love, you're suppose to feel numb, because if you werent, the true feeling of love could kill you".  
  
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow, " where did you get that?" it sounded like she had been waiting to say that.  
" Some Muggle movie" Hermione said (A/N- can anyone guess what movie it was?), " but it's true, one hunderd and ten percent".  
  
  
She felt the slighest smile teasing at the corners of her mouth, " is that how it is with you and my brother?".  
Hermione glanced, " is that how it is with you and Harry?". Ginny had been completly stunned by every word of that question. Had it been obvious? Or was Hermione really as smart as legend said? Did she really know everything? Either way, there was no point in lying, so she nodded. " That's what I thought".  
She sighed, " is it obvious?".  
Hermione shook her head, " at least, not to Harry. I think you convinced him enough that you were no longer in love".  
" Yeah, and each word alone was enough to break my heart" then mutteered, " and his".  
" So just-come clean".   
" It's not that easy when you think about it".  
" Then don't, next thime he walks in the door, just blurt it out".  
Ginny shook her head, " I'm doing this for Maddy, so she can have a mother and a father".  
  
  
" Yeah, but you don't think she'd rather have a mother and a father who love each other as much as they love her?".  
Ginny shrugged, " he'd have to love me back".  
Hermione paused, " he does" she rolled her eyes, " whether he does or didn't, he'd never abandon Maddison, not in a million years, so you can't use that as an excuse".  
She looked over, tears glistening in her eyes, " are you sure about that? Because I'm running out of them". 


End file.
